How can anyone be so perfect? Two shot
by Lillypebbles666
Summary: Originally planned as a One-shot but it grew too big Hizaki x Kamijo  Versailles . Hizaki always felt as if something was missing...


Okay Tegan so this is my little story written for you :P I hope you like reading it ^-^! I tried hard! w and for once I managed to get a Christmas fiction done in time! Love you loads 3 Also wanted to thank Anna, my loyal fan ;D

Snowflakes come twirling down onto the earths hard frozen soil, covering the normally green nature in a beautiful pure white coat. Among this beautiful white scenery was an innocent, lost person. He wore ragged clothes, seeing as he walked from far- Away from the event most people were _celebrating_ now.

_Christmas_ they call it- celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ.

This person- a young male; blond, fairly long hair, and big innocent eyes- hated that event. He had none he wanted to celebrate Christmas with, he despised his family and their ways, so he kept himself on a distance to them.

The male's big eyes scanned the place as he wondered where to go to. He could not go home-he knew his family was waiting there- so instead he continued to walk, his black, somewhat Victorian styled dress was moving slightly through the snow despite the plateau boots he was wearing- however the male seemed to pay no attention to that.

His eyes continued to search until he stood still-realizing he was hearing _happy chattering_ and ….

Was that _music?_

Quickly the male followed what he was hearing- such a beautiful music! He had no c=choice but to follow what he heard. Soon though he did have to stop, a black iron gate withholding him from the sound he was so desperately trying to reach.

The blond male pouted and walked along the fence, gasping as he saw the beautiful sight at the entrance. Were that Carriages? Such beautiful black horses! And look at how fine these woman's dresses are! Not to mention the male's clothes! Ruffles, long sleeves...

The male blinked and looked at the guards that stood there- big and bulky, just as ever!- he'd never get through that! Sadly the male moved his Gaze to the floor, for a moment thinking of climbing over the fence, however that seemed to dangerous for his innocent mind.

He outed more as he realized he had no chance f entering this great event however soon his eyes were staring at black plateau boots. Quickly he looked up and blushed at the sight.

**How can anyone be so perfect?**

Long, Blonde and curly hair, small and pink lips, somewhat stern eyes and...Pale blue, almost white eyes. He was taller than the other male- however he did not intimidate the shorter male **" Do you wish to enter?" **He asked- a voice so velvet soft and yet so manly!

The lost and innocent- now even shy male- nodded his head, shyly taking the arm that was offered from the other **" Common tu t'appell? "** the perfect male asked with a small smile, making the other go bright red; He bearably understood let alone spoke french!**" Eh..i..." **He started nervously, gripping the others arm more as they moved through the main gate, getting a few stares- however nothing much **" Je suis Hizaki?"** He asked unsure if his french was right or not.

The smile he received was amazing and it was also infecting like some kind of virus- just this one was more positive- it was just a smile after all!** "Je suis Kamijo"** The perfect male answered, making Hizaki blush even more than he already was- so his name was Kamijo? So perfect for a prince like being as him!. Really this male was so much like a prince and yet those eyes, his movements! It was so mysterious and cautious!

"**Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse?"** He suddenly heard, getting interrupted from his thoughts about the beautiful decorations within the palace like place he had now entered **" I beg your pardon?"** Hizaki asked clueless, earning a chuckle from Kamijo **" Do you wish to dance?"** He repeated though this time in Japanese **" oh, yes please"** Hizaki replied a bit baffled- and nervous.

_Did he mentioned yet, he had not danced for an eternity?_

Soon enough those worries were wiped from Hizaki's mind as he stood within the center of a ballroom, decorated in most amazing ways- most amazing Victorian ways you could say! Slowly Kamijo started to lead after having placed their hands into the right positions.

After that the night went by in a flash- They were no longer able to stop dancing, they were lost in their own little world. Softly swaying to the music, never parting whilst staring knowingly in each others eyes.

It seemed forever until the party started to fade out, however both Hizaki and Kamijo were showing no signs of stopping with their dance **" Hizaki.."** a distant, yet friendly and soft voice suddenly said, making Hizaki blink and look around, gasping as he saw such a magical being!

He was beautiful, elegant and yet very extraordinary! Hizaki looked at the Being together with Kamijo, watching as he wore feathers and roses- however it was all in white, and his skin was rather pale!** " Jasmine"** Hizaki gasped out in disbelieve- not knowing why he said that name.

_Jasmine? How did he get on to that name? Did he know this angel like being?_

Kamijo also looked rather stunned at the appearance of his formal best friend that has passed away because of a horrible disease- however the prince like person stayed silent, somehow nervous as what were to come.

_Was it time? Would it now finally happen after all these years?_

Hizaki watched the other in awe- not knowing his connections however this amazing white and pure male surely seemed familiar! Come to think of it...Even Kamijo looked familiar!

" **It is time, to give you your memories back, your punishment is over, so you will get your own self back" **Jasmine said, slowly floating closer to Hizaki in most elegant ways. Hizaki was terrified and yet stayed put.

_Punishment? Memories? What was the other talking about?_

A sudden pain wrecked through Hizaki's mind as the other touched his forehead gently **" You shall never take the holy roses of the elders again" **was the last thing Hizaki heard before passing out- being caught by Kamijo who already seemed prepared for this.

" **Thank you Jasmine, please rest in peace for you surely deserve it"** Kamijo said as he watched the other start to fade away- a knowing smile placed upon the angelic white face.

The Vampire prince sighed somewhat as his best friend left once more- now most likely resting in peace. He had missed the other so much and yet he knew he'd see Jasmine another time even after he had passed away.

Kamijo's eyes moved to look at the fainted princess within his arms- Did Hizaki truly not know whom he was? His heart was aching at the thought of something like that continuing. He had already waited so long and he doubted he could stand the loneliness any longer...If any he might force himself upon the other!

Sighing at the thought he carried the other to his own bedroom- smiling as this scene looked so familiar! It was just like they met...Hizaki had fainted after being out in the cold. The sight was so horrible, Kamijo could still feel the feelings from back then.

Mostly anger at the fact people were freezing outside, but also sadness as such princess like being was out on the streets and for what? To make fun of, like some monkey on a chain.

How horrible those times were and yet...he still remembered taking the poor homeless boy that was dressed up in a female dress- despite the rules- just because he was so cold! He smiled and thought back how cold the other had been in his arms, however..as Hizaki was in his arms he also seemed to snuggle closer...and when he was placed on Kamijo bed...

Kamijo smiled more and slowly sipped from his blood, waiting for the other to wake up.

His princess...Would Hizaki remember?


End file.
